If your not my Soulmate than who is?
by Sirianna-Black
Summary: Alice has a vision and its of her and Jasper going their seperate ways. When they break up and Jasper goes down to Texas to visit Peter and Charlotte, he meets a human girl who catches his eyes and heart.
1. Chapter 1

**:: If your not my soul mate then who is? ::**

**::Summary:: **Alice has a vision and its of her and Jasper going their seperate ways. When they break up and Jasper goes down to Texas to visit Peter and Charlotte, he meets a human girl who catches his eyes and heart.

**::Pairings:: **Original Pairings, Jasper/OC

**::DISCLAIMER::** I do not own twilight or any of its characters, I only own Kassandra Callum. So please don't steal her or use her without my permisson. Although I wished I owned a coby of Jasper *drools*. - Kassandra is portrayed by Taylor Swift.

**CHAPTER ONE - Its time to go our seperate ways.**

It was another day in the small town of Forks. Rainy, dreary and cloudy. Thunder rolled across the sky, and lightning flashed, The Cullen's were in the empty field playing baseball as it had been awhile since they got to play due to the lack of thunder the past few storms, had offered. Alice was at bat, preparing to swing at the ball Carlisle was about to throw when a vision struck her. Her face lost all emotion and her eyes darkened.

Carlilse threw the ball but when Alice didn't hit it and the bat fell from her hands Jasper went over to her. Just as he reached her she came out of it and then said,

"we need to talk."

She grabbed Jaspers hand and began walking off with him. When they got away from the others out of earshot she turned and looked at him,

"Whats the matter Alice?"

He asked, She spoke as she looked into his eyes,

"Its time to go our seperate ways."

Jasper looked at her and got a confused look on his face,

"What?"

He asked as she continued,

"I seen us parting, Jasper. It was as clear as day. There's someone out there who truely deserves your heart and same for me. We're not soul mates. Our soul mates are still out there."

She paused but quickly continued,

"I had the same vision a week ago. But it was fuzzy. Now its not. Jasper this was meant to happen."

Jasper looked at her and nodded,

"I knew something was up you've been not yourself the past week. I believe you Alice and by now I've learned not to bet against you."

She laughed and hugged him and said as he hugged her back, They ran back to the game and continued playing till the thunder stopped and the rain became a drizzle. When they all reached the house they explained to everyone what was going on and what Alice saw.

Alice and Jasper went their seperate ways and Jasper went down to Texas to visit Peter and Charlotte. When he arrived at the house the two lived in he was greeted by Peter as usual with a tackle.

"Jasper!"

Peter boomed as he and Jasper shared a manly hug, Peter looked around confused. Usually Alice was with him,

"Where's the pixie?"

He asked. Jasper looked at him and spoke just as Charlotte came out,

"We seperated. Alice had a vision of us not being soul mates and we decided to seperate ways. I decided to come down here to visit just the same though. Alice is convinced my soul mates in Texas. She ran off to Canada looking for hers. Of course I've learned not to go against what Alice says."

Jasper had been in Texas for a few weeks and like always when he was down there him, Peter and Charlotte went to the fair when it came into town. The three reached the grounds where the fair was held and were walking around talking when a girl walking backwards talking to some of her friends walked right into Jasper.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

She said as she turned around and continued to apologize,

"I shouldn't have been walking backwards. Sorry."

Jasper seen the bouncing blond curls from his perfirtable vision before the owner of them walked into him. He looked at her. Green eyes meeting Gold, and gave her a smile,

"Its qiute alright. No harm done."

The girl smiled and began walking away with her friends who were dragging her by her arm and giggling like mad. She looked away but looked back at him several times before her friends manage to drag her off chattering aimlessly. Peter and Charlotte watched as Jasper stood there watching as the girl was dragged off with her friends,

"Someone has fallen, and they've fallen hard."

Peter said with a smirk as he looked at Jasper. As they began walking again, Peter snickering at Jasper, Jaspers phone went off. It was a text from Alice,

_That was her._

Was all it said. Jasper sent a simple smiley face back to her and shoved his phone back into his pocket. The three continued to walk around till they walked by the Stage and stopped. They were between bands and Jasper spotted the blond girl from earlier on the stage with a guitar in hand talking to a guy holding a set of drumsticks.

When she slid the guitar strap over her shoulder and walked up to the microphone and five other people came out all holding instruments.

"Hey everybody. I'm Kassandra Callum, We're here to rock our asses off. Hope you enjoy....This first one is called Love Story"

She said before they all began playing and she started singing,

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said...."

She adjusted the microphone and continued as she pushed her curls from her face,

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh...."

Jasper didn't blink or take his eyes off of her. She had the voice of an angel. Most humans that sounded good to other humans had flaws to vampire ears but she had none.

"I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..."

The last note was hit as her voice faded. Everyone applauded and several more songs were sung. Fifteen, You're not Sorry, Teardrops on my Guitar, You belong with me. She finally wrapped it up with a song she called Picture to Burn. Peter couldn't help but laugh at the song. But when they realized it was directed a boy that sood a few feet away the look on his face made Jasper join in. But when he felt the emotions hit him he stopped.

Rage.

It over powered every other emotion he felt. When Kassandra left the stage after thanking people for their time Jasper looked to see the teenage boy the song had been directed at going around where the backstage entrance would have been.

He quickly followed Peter and Charlotte close behind him. When they got to the back they found Kassandra and the boy arguing. His name was obviously Chris as thats what Kassandra had yelled when he grabbed her arm and slammed her against one of the eqquipment boxes. Jasper quickly went over and grabbed the boys arm,

"The lady said let go."

They boy simply laughed and let go turning and looking at Jasper he eyed him,

"Who are you, the bastard that she's been with?"

Kassandra gave out a growl in annoyance. It wasn't a animalistic growl but it was pretty damn close.

"You have no room to . You've slept with two other people since you've been with me. You've treated me like garbage. I broke up with you for that reason. Now get the hell out of here and away from me."

She turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm spun her around and hit her. In return she simply glared at him, Jasper grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and said,

"Didn't your parents ever teach you its not polite to hit a lady?"

Slamming him into the wall once he let him go and as soon as Chris began backing out Kassandra decked him across the face and kicked him in the crotch. Which wasn't best for his future of possibly having offspring as she was wearing steel-toed boots.

"Hope you never planned on having kids, cause I think that may be a problem now."

She said with a ferocity in her eyes before she turned and stormed off. Jasper made sure Chriss limped off before he followed her. He rounded the corner just as she was replacing her white t-shirt with a blue tank top. His eyes took in her back. There were several bruises there some dissappearing and going around to her ribcage and sides. He wanted to go back and track that boy down and rip him limb for limb he knew good and well he had to be the one who done it.

Kassandra turned and nearly jumped out of her skin when she seen him,

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to make sure if you were ok."

He said with a polite smile. She gave a small smile back as she grabbed her guitar and put it in its case.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for that back there. He's got a nasty temper."

Jasper nodded and said as he extended his hand,

"I'm Jasper, Jasper Hale."

Kassandra took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet ya, Jasper. I'm Kassandra Callum. Everyone calls me Kassie or Kass though."

He dropped his arm as she released his hand.

"Yeah, I caught the show. Your really good."

Just then a older teen with Brown hair came in with Identical green eyes to Kassandra he spotted her and walked over,

"Pit Viper. I seen that jackass leaving from back here. He didn't bother you did he?"

He asked. Kassandra rolled her eyes,

"Luke, if you keep worrying about me your gonna get early gray hairs.....If fact I think I see one."

The male she called Luke glared at her and she glared back. Jasper looked between them. It was obvious they were siblings. Or at least related. Their eyes is what gave it away. Luke spotted Jasper and looked back to his sister,

"Who's your friend, Sis?"

Kassandra had to restrain herself from grabbing something and smacking her over protective brother. Sighing she said,

"His name is Jasper and he helped me with Chris. Now quit being so damn protective and worrying before I hit you with something. Remember what happened last time you annoyed me being so over protective."

He paled and backed off,

"Yeah, I don't want another ice pick stuck in my hand."

He said stepping away from his sister before leaving. Jasper raised an eyebrow and had to stop himself from asking about the ice pick incident. Of course he could feel the annoyance of the over protectiveness she felt towards her brother so he figured the Ice Pick was a retaliation she had to that. But Peter of course tossed the keep out of others business out the window,

"A ice pick?"

Kassandra looked at him and simply stated,

"I get pissed off fairly easy. the ice pick happened to be in my hand and his hand in the way on the table when I stabbed it into the table in anger. It was anaccident but my brother dearest thinks I did it on purpose. Of course it was half intended. I guess."

Peter began laughing and Jasper looked at Peter and simply shook his head, When he turned back around Kassandra was gone. The three vampires made their way back to the house. Peter going at it with Jasper the whole ride about Kassandra.

"Just ask her out, Jasper."

Peter said, earning a growl and response of,

"No. Do you have any idea what could happen? Sure we learned Bella can fit right in and was in the end a vampire but honestly not all girls are like Bella. I'd have to tell her eventually and then when I did she'll probably run. I'm not gonna risk anything."

Later that night Jasper got a call and earful from Alice about it and Jasper sighed as she went on ranting. What caught his attention was when she told him Kassandra believed in mythological creatures and stuff that fell into the that odd category.

**A/N:: **It took me about an hour trying to decide on a portrayal for Kassandra. It was Taylor Swift, Eliza Dushku, or Hayden Panetierre. I decided on Taylor after deciding on if I pulled a Pen, Marker, or Pencil from my desk drawer. I drew a pencil so I chose Taylor. I hope you like the first chapter. Please Read and Review and I shall write more.

The Songs are all by Taylor Swift.

**Kassandras Outfit::** http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=18535200


	2. Chapter 2

**:: If your not my soul mate then who is? ::**

**::Summary:: **Alice has a vision and its of her and Jasper going their seperate ways. When they break up and Jasper goes down to Texas to visit Peter and Charlotte, he meets a human girl who catches his eyes and heart.

**::Pairings:: **Original Pairings, Jasper/OC

**::DISCLAIMER::** I do not own twilight or any of its characters, I only own Kassandra Callum. So please don't steal her or use her without my permisson. Although I wished I owned a coby of Jasper *drools*. - Kassandra is portrayed by Taylor Swift.

**CHAPTER TWO - If shes the one, How do I tell her?**

The following afternoon Jasper found himself in the woods hunting before he returned to the Fair to see if he could find Kassandra. Alice had gave him a heads up she would be there but told him nothing else. After taking down a few deer he returned to the Home of Peter and Charlotte, cleaning up he hopped into his dark blue chevy pick up truck and headed towards the fair. He was wearing a pair of dark blue levi that were on the tight side but still comfortable and a black AC/DC band t-shirt with a black cowboy hat.

He arrived at the fairgrounds and pulled into a parking spot in the empty field that was used for parking and got out of the truck. Walking around the rear of the truck he headed towards the fair entrance when he heard the voice. Her voice. Looking around he located her getting out of the driver side of a black ford mustang coupe with a friend getting out of the passenger side. She was laughing as she opened her trunk and pulled her guitar case out.

About then a bright red chevy and forest green ford pick up pulled in on either side of her car and several guys hopped out of the trucks. He reconized them from the stage as the ones that played with her the other night. He watched for a moment before heading to the entrance to pay to get in.

When he was about to pay he heard her speaking behind him, seemed like arguing with her friend,

"Kassie, I don't understand why you won't look around for him and ask him out. Its obvious he'd treat you a million times better than that ass hole you were dating... Guys like mr. blond hottie from last night usually frequent the fairgrounds more than one time."

Her friend said as she pulled on a strand of Kassie's hair. Jasper heard an agrivated sigh come from Kassandra before she responded,

"Chances he is here again are very slim. Besides a guy like him is either married or gay... All the good ones always are... I don't even know what I ever saw in Chris."

Jasper smiled and had to stop himself from laughing at her response. A guy then said from behind Kassandra,

"Neither do I Spit Fire but. Hey, nothing like good ole' southern justice. I mean the bastard shouldn't still be coming around. He should be scared of all of us plus your four brothers and your dad....I mean your dad and Luke drew shot guns on him. Your other brother, Jesse threatened to slit his throat and fix him for life. if you get the meaning and you other two brothers Scott and Mike they shot him in the leg with an arrow... The entire male population should be scared shitless to come near you....Except us. Your dad likes us. As do your brothers...Chris shouldn't be coming around. We may need to take extreme measure."

Another guy behind Kassandra nodded,

"here, here."

Jasper listened to the conversation as he dug he wallet out from his back pocket, Four Brothers and a Father to go through, no guy in their right mind should go near her if they had any common sense to know what might happened if they hurt her. If it wasn't for the fact he was a vampire, he might have been unnerved by the fact.

Jasper walked around the fairgrounds till he spotted Kassandra near the stage talking to five guys. Getting a good look at them. He could tell they must have been her family. He remembered Luke. The other three must have been her brothers and the fourth and oldest looking one had to be her father.

"Knock 'em dead princess."

The oldest male said with a smile as she hopped up on the stage with a running jump. The night went on. Kassandra and her band got up and sang. a few songs. White Horse, We Are, Even Angels Fall, Concrete Angel, and Don't. When she came out from back stage after the show he called to her.

"Hey, Kassandra."

She turned and looked at him and her friends giggled and the guys smirked, The group waved and walked off. She walked back over to him and said jokingly,

"Are you stalking me... Jasper wasn't it?"

She asked with a playful smirk on her face. He smiled and chuckled,

"Maybe I am...Yes, thats right."

He said, smiling as she did. Her smiled just seemed to wash away everything. It seemed like everyone dissappeared when he looked into her green orbs. He had never seen anyone with such an eye color. Everyone elses emotions dissaperated into thin air when she was around. Except hers.

The two began walking, talking ever so often. About nothing in particular.

"So, Kassie. We've walked around this Fairground for over an hour. I've told you most of my life. Mind sharing something about yourself?"

He asked. Of course he had given her the human life story. Not the vampire one. She gave a laugh and then said,

"Well, my full name is Kassandra Rose Callum. I am sixteen. I turn seveteen in October. I have four older brothers. Mike, Scott, Luke, Jesse. I live with them and my Dad, I'm the youngest. My mum died in a car crash five years ago. I love to sing, play the guitar. I love riding horses. I play fastpitch softball for my high school, I also love to Surf, and I just got out of a really bad relationship."

She gave him the short version and he listened intently, He already knew several of the facts she gave him but the rest he took in like a sponge, The two joked and talked for awhile and when they finally reached the car lot he was walking her to her car. The friend that had came with her hitched a ride home with one of the band members which left her to drive back alone. Jasper bid her goodbye with a kiss on the hand and began walking to his truck. Just as he was about to start the engine he heard a scream tear through the air.

Hopping out of his truck he looked towards Kassandra's car. In the night he could clearly see a figure bending over a figure on the ground who was trying to push the top figure off. Running over at vampire speed he grabbed the top figure by the shirt collar and ripped him off of Kassandra and helped her to her feet and she looked at him wide eyed. He went over and grabbed the assailant and opened Kassandra's trunk and tossed him in. It was Chris.

"Come on. Lets take him to the cops and I'll drive ya home."

He said, She looked at him,

"What about your truck?"

She asked, Jasper pulled out his phone and called Peter,

"Its taken care of my friends gonna come pick it up for me."

He said. She nodded. He looked at her and noticed her skin was ghostly white and she was shaking. Pulling his jacket off he put it around her shoulders and helped her into the passenger side before getting in the driver side and driving off. They reached the police station and Kassandra got out of the car slowly and Jasper went to the trunk of the car and pulled chris out by his collar.

Kassandra sat down and told the Police her story and Jasper told another officer his side of it and was checking on Kassandra when her father came through the doors and rushed over to Kassandra.

"Kassie, Princess!"

He said and knelt down in front of her.

"You okay?"

He asked, she gave a nodded and said a silent,

'I'm fine.'

Jasper leaned against the desk just as Peter came in holding the Key's to Jasper's truck,

"Hey, man. What happened?"

He asked. Jasper looked at him and said,

"The bastard jumped her when she was getting in her car earlier after I left her to get into mine. Tossed him into her trunk and drove here to deposit the idiot where he belongs."

Peter looked at him and then over at Kassandra who was with her Father and one of the officers,

"How is she?"

He asked, Jasper looked over at her as her Father was getting her to fill out a form to press charges,

"She's shaken up. She's in some shock. Other than that she's fine."

He explained as he ran his hands through his curly blond locks of hair. If the idiot had waited a few more moments and Jasper had been gone there was no telling what would have happened.

"Oh papa bear alert."

Peter said as he spotted Her father coming over. Jasper looked at him just as he approached.

"Son, I wanna thank you for what you did tonight. If it wasn't for you being there and what you did, that jackass may have hurt my baby girl."

He said, Jasper looked at him and shook his head,

"No need to thank me, Sir. If Kassandra hadn't of screamed I never would have known anything was wrong."

Jasper responded. Kassandra looked at him and gave him a light smile and then stood. Her father nodded and escorted Kassandra out to her car where one of her brother was waiting. She handed him the keys and he drove off.

Halfway home Kassandra realized she still had Jasper's jacket. When she arrived home she carried up to her room and decided to look around for him tomorrow to return it to him.

Jasper drove home, him and Peter talking about what happened. He had realized he had left his Jacket with Kassandra but shoved it to the back of his head because one, he had hundreds of jackets, and two he really didn't neet it.

The Next Day Jasper was out hunting, Peter had followed him to make it that much harder for Jasper to hunt. When they heard a horse whinny. Following it they found A large back horse with a black mane and tail eating grass from a clearing. Saddle off to the side laying on the ground. When they looked for the owner they found Kassandra leaning against a tree writing in a notebook.

**A/N:: **Well here is chapter 2 I hope you all liked it. Please Read and Review. I enjoy getting reviews - They enspire me to continue writing. Free cookies and cupcakes available for whomever reviews :)

**Songs listed were::**

White Horse - Taylor Swift

We Are - Ana Johnsson

Even Angels Fall - Jessica Riddle

Concrete Angel - Martina McBride

Don't - Shania Twain.

**Kassandras Outfit::** http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/isis_whitlocks_outfit_11/set?id=18081299 - OUTFIT ONE

http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=17204098 - OUTFIT TWO


End file.
